


Perfect

by AgentSprings



Series: Theme Week: Cow Chop [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood, Descriptions of Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Chop, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma, tw:cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: (Submission for theme week, tw:cc. Todays theme: Say Something Saturday) Everything was perfect, until it wasn't. Based off of We-Killed-Parker's fic, Stars in the Dark! Check it out!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/gifts).



> So while this is based on @we-killed-parker's fic, it's also based off of a one shot that they sent me and the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Now thanks to them I can't listen to the song any more (jk I love you)

It was the perfect moment, everything was perfect. She was wrapped in Brett’s arm as they danced to the music playing through the air. Aleks was lounging on a blanket nearby, lit only by the electric candles as a picnic lying forgotten next to him as he laughed at them. The candles put a faint glow on Brett’s face as he twirled her around in a circle.

“God, I don’t want this moment to end,” She laughed as she landed back in his arms. After another second of swaying, Aleks carefully injected himself into the dance, pulling her into his arms instead of Brett’s. 

“It won’t, we can stay here forever,” Brett said, as he walked back over to the blanket and picked up a handful of grapes. Over the next few minutes, Lindsey was passed back and forth between her partners, reveling in the laughter, the feel of the grass, the differences in the calluses in Aleks’ and Brett’s hands, everything. 

She was dancing with Aleks when suddenly Brett came up behind her and lifted her up off the ground, spinning around in a circle causing her to screech. Aleks sat back down and laughed as Brett spun her around in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I got you, I’ve got you Linds!” Brett was laughing too as he held her tight. She nuzzled into his neck and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, giving her a warning squeeze before he lifted her up again and spun her around once more. She laughed loudly before he set her down and pulled her into a kiss, the two of them slotting together as perfectly as they always did. After a few seconds they broke apart, and Lindsey pressed her forehead to his.

“Perfect,” She sighed, completely content.

“Lindsey?” Brett sounded confused, confused enough to make Lindsey pull back.

“What’s wrong Brett?” She studied his face for a second.

“Lindsey,” Brett suddenly coughed and stumbled back collapsing onto his back. There was a jagged metal rod sticking out from his stomach and both of his hands went to it.

“Brett!” Lindsey and Aleks screamed, Lindsey dropping to her knees next to him while Aleks scrambled over to them.

“You, why would you do this to me?” Brett’s eyes were unfocused as he shoved at Lindsey’s hands. “Why weren’t you faster? Why didn’t you know more?” 

“I- That wasn’t my fault. Brett please-” Lindsey went to grab him but as soon as she touched his arm he turned into dust.

“Lindsey, why did you let us die?” Her head snapped up and she looked at Aleks, with blood dripping down from a cut over his eye.

“I- I’m sorry Aleks, please-” 

“It’s too late,” Aleks slowly scattered as dust in the wind too, leaving Lindsey alone in the field. As she looked around she realized that the field was covered in smoke and fire, nothing like the beautiful field she had been dancing in before. She started screaming as she looked around, screaming for Brett and Aleks.

“Lindsey.” The voice sounded far away, but somehow still very urgent.

“Brett!” She screamed again, sobbing on the last syllable. 

“Lindsey!” Suddenly her whole world was being shaken and she sat bolt upright in her bed at home. Brett was sitting next to her, arm wrapped around his stomach, while Aleks was sitting on top of her, hands on both of her shoulders.

“Aleks? Brett?” She sobbed out their names before collapsing into Aleks’ chest, digging her hands into his shirt. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair with one hand while the other rubbed circles on her back.

“You’re ok Linds, we’re right here,” Brett pulled himself upright and rested his hand on the back of her neck. 

“You died. I- I watched you die,” She sobbed into Aleks’ shoulder.

“Lindsey, honey, I’m right here. Can you feel Aleks’ heartbeat?” Brett said, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

“I- yeah, I can hear it.”

“‘Good, that’s good, can you feel my pulse,” He gently untangled her hand from Aleks’ shirt and pressing her fingers into his pulse point. There were a few seconds of quiet as she cried before she nodded.

“Yeah,” She let out a sigh as she started to calm down.

“We’ve got you, babe,” Aleks pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before gently pulling himself off of her. She tightened her grip on his shirt for a second before letting him reposition himself next to her.

“We aren’t going anywhere any time soon,” Brett pulled her tight into his side, before lacing his fingers with Aleks’, leaving Lindsey feeling warm and protected between her boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
